Touken Ranbu x Saniwa Reader!
by FrostWintergale
Summary: Touken Ranbu fans, behold. The lemon fanfic revolving around the characters. For the one that were too innocent to be lemonized will be changed into love oneshot.


The first night of being in the citadel. Since you were a shut-in, this is very annoying since you need to get out of your room. At first, being a saniwa doesn't bring you anything special other than powers to summon swords into human form and healing.

You proceed to go to your study table and write the word 'Sa' on a piece of paper shaped like a doll and imbued your power inside the paper. Then, you go to the summoning room where a sword were there on a stand, covered with white cloth.

Putting the paper doll on top of the sword, the room started to light very brightly, almost blinding your eyes.

"Ow, my eyes!"

Standing in front of you, a confused teenage boy, red eyed and black hair, starting to freak out.

"Where am I!? Who are you?" shouted the boy.

Calming the boy down, you started to explain everything to the boy, his duty as a Sword Warrior, the reason why he being summoned by you and getting him used to his human body.

After teaching him to his new body, you proceeded to give him a new set of clothes for him to wear, as his battle suit were not suitable for daily use. And then you gave him a room for him to sleep the night in before planning to teach him more about the human world.

In your head, you think of quitting being a saniwa as you dislikes being out from your room. Being a young saniwa, a girl like you really don't suit doing this old man job.

Sun starts to crack from the mountain behind the citadel, you yawn as thinking of getting ready for the day peacefully when suddenly, a pair of eyes staring at you looking for answer. Shocked by the sudden intrusion, you shouted your lungs out. The confused boy shutting his ears with his palm and tried to calm you down.

"Why did you shout? I just came here to wake you, since you promised me last night to teach me everything."

Looking at the boy, then kicking him out of your room then changed your clothes. Getting ready to teach the touken danshi.

"Kashuu, are you ready?" while looking at the handsome figure. You blushed a little when you realized that the boy were not that bad. Just clueless.

Spending whole day teaching him from cleaning himself, dueling, farming, cooking and etc, you name it. Teaching him to clean himself were embrassing moment as you need to look at everything he had including his private parts. You blushed as you teach him everything you know about bathing oneself. Being the opposite gender are the worst part,as you blushed not stop.

Skipping to few days later, when Kashuu already getting used to do everything by himself. Today was the day to clean everything inside the citadel, that big of a place needs more people, but you could not afford to summon more sword as Kashuu are not that experienced to teach others yet. When you stepped into your room, you were shocked as Kashuu found your stash of porn magazines (yes, you were reading those, i mean you're alone right? ;) )

He blushed as he reading from one page to another before you pulled the magazine out of his hand and waiting for the worst part. "Aruji-sama, what does the man in the magazine doing? Why are they both naked?" Needing to explain to him, you opened back the magazine shyly as you start to teach him the skinship between man and woman. And carefully too so you won't cause more trouble to the future.

Like a woodpecker, Kashuu nodding to every word you teached him as he getting more and more red. It would be natural for him to get curious with woman, since he is a grown man, right?

That night, after you cooked food for both of you, Kashuu just stared at you across the table while eating his food. "What's the matter? Why you stare at me, Kashuu?" you asked the boy in front of you. Both just finished dinner when you start to wash dishes. Finished washing the dishes, you had a warm hug from behind. Shocked by the sudden movement, you yelped. But the hug does not stop there, you felt a hand starting to caress you body as you felt a kiss on your neck.

"Kashuu, stop it. What are you doing?" as you were blushing and panting. As thin air, your word does not penetrate the mind of a curious man. He turned you so you would be face to face with him.

"Aruji-sama, you looked cute. Do you think I'm cute too?" before planting a kiss on your lips. Blushed by his question, you just nod to his question and trying to break free from his embrace. Feeling the arms tighten around your body, Kashuu starts to kiss you back, but this time, more wilder. He trailing his kisses from your lips to your ears then to your neck and collarbone. Like a man's instinct, he loosening your kimono's sash and caressing your body. Kiss on your neck, one hand on your lady's mound and another hand on your butt, you start releasing a mewl, a voice that sparks excitement to the boy's ears.

"Do you like this, Aruji-sama?" while smirking. Then reluctant to stop, he princess carry you to your room upstairs as he continued to kiss your lips. Laying you down on your futon, he climbed on top of you, carry on more of his doings.

You blushed, but somehow you don't really want to stop him from doing his way. You could feel his gaze through you as he taking off your kimono, leaving you nothing but underwear. You don't wear your bra as it is night and you used to being alone in the citadel. Liking what he saw, he kisses you on top of your breast and slowly lapping on your nipples. Jolted by the sudden moves, you let out a moan. He continued his moves until you could feel light-headed and whiteness on your head. Almost reaching climax, then he suddenly stop.

Confused by the abruptness, you looked at him. You could see he panting very hard and start to lose more of his sanity and he then he takes off your panties. Embarassed by being naked in front of a man, you covered your face. But Kashuu grabbed both of your arm and pinning in to the sides.

"Aruji-sama, don't cover your cute face. I wanna see more of it."

Releasing his hand from you, he start taking off his clothes slowly. Like teasing you. You start to get more impatient as you were too aroused to think straight anymore. Feeling a bulge from under your private part, you getting shy and looked away. Kashuu cupped your cheeks and started to make out while his fingers start to make way up and down your labia. Getting hotter and wetter, he pushed two fingers inside you instinctively.

Feeling a knot inside your stomach, you let out a loud moan as you reaching your climax. He pushed his fingers in and out more faster as he felt more grip from your vagina. Couldn't resist anymore, you cummed on his finger before he licked his finger. "Taste heavenly, this is how Aruji-sama's tasted like"

Unsatisfied, he slowly pushed his hard thing on your entrance. Snapped from drowsiness, you start to scream as it felt like ripping you in half.

"Kashuu, slowly. It hurts"

Obedient by the order, he moves very slowly filling you to the brim, and then stop to make you used to him. Sweaty beads trickling down his forehead as he tried to forbid himself from hurting you. Once you feel good, you tugged his elbow to signal him to move. Like any aroused man, he start moving his hips, groaning to the esctasy he felt since becoming a human. You moaned like there's no tommorow. Moans and groans filled your room as both of you going through lustful sensations. Panting and sweating, he tried to last longer as the knot in your stomach getting tighter. Then he changed your position, making you on your knees and he come from the back.

Inserting his penis inside you, you let out a scream and you came. He hit your sweet spot. Realizing this, he thrust his hips more on the same spot making you head lighter and lighter as he lets you cum repeatedly while he's getting faster. Losing your sanity by the moment, he start to move faster as he were nearing his climax. As he thrusting, he let out warm liquid inside your stomach while groaning loudly as you come again for countless times.

Pumping his whole liquid inside you, he kissed the back of you neck and taking out his penis. Feeling a little empty inside,you laid down on your futon and tapped the empty space beside you, signaling Kashuu to lay down beside you.

"So this is what the magazine teaching? A fun game played by the adults". Embarassed by the comments, you hit his chest playfully. He laughed and kissed you forehead and covered both of you under a blanket

"Aruji-sama, would you love me more even there are other swords here?"

"I loved you more than ever. Try to be more cuter so I'd see you often. Hahaha."

Sitting in a room, busy painting his nails crimson red, Kashuu looking at his fingers satisfied. Then he looked at Yasusada. "Hey, am I cute?"

Yasusada chuckled as he looked at Kashuu, "Yes, your fingers are cute. Why do you so obsessed making yourself cute?"

Kashuu smiled as he remembered his first memory with Aruji-sama. " Hey, I must make myself cuter so Aruji-sama look at me. You would prefer cuter things aren't you?"

_END OF CHAPTER 1_

Author's note:

This is my first attempt in making story like this. Lemon to be honest. If you like it and wants improvement, please leave a comment and i try to improve for you guys.


End file.
